The disclosure herein relates generally to techniques and equipment that may be used in conjunction with measuring liquid crystal parameters and ion impurities.
Liquid crystal materials used in modern LCD displays, LCD TVs, and so forth, are typically a mixture of a plurality of different individual liquid crystal components. Ion concentration, twist elastic constant (K22), and rotational viscosity (γ1) are three very important parameters for the study of LC materials/mixtures and for LCD manufacture. Although there are many publications and patents regarding techniques for LC material property measurement, they are either too simplified to provide reliable and repeatable results, not sensitive enough for advanced LC materials and LCD processes to allow for the reliable and accurate detection of ultra-low ion concentrations, or overly complex.
What is needed, therefore, is a design that is better able to meet such challenges.